


You Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone

by fifteen_half



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Jaemin being Jaemin, Jeno is there to help and annoy, Renjun is frustrated and confused, everyone is whipped for Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen_half/pseuds/fifteen_half
Summary: Everything changed when Renjun admitted he lost the bracelet."Nothing's gonna happen if you keep staring at him," Jeno said, "Just go and apologize already.""I haven't been staring!" Because he wasn't. Definitely. It's just, Jaemin was being loud and cheerful and bouncing around chasing after Jisung even though Renjun was dying after dancing for hours straight. Jisung was whining loudly and kept on running away but Renjun was right there. An easy target. So why won't Jaemin bother Renjun instead—"See? You're totally staring.""I am not! I'm laughing at Jisung!""You'rejealousof Jisung, you mean."





	You Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i brought back the missing bracelet but i've always wanted to write about the bracelet and how renjun only wore it like... once or twice and never again so... enjoy, hopefully!

Everything changed when Renjun admitted he'd lost the bracelet.

He didn't actually lose it though. But the truth would have hurt Jaemin and Renjun, no matter how people perceive him to be, could never hurt his friend.

So he lied.

Except his lie ended up hurting Jaemin anyway, if the younger boy's attitude change was any indication. 

In his defense though, it wasn't entirely his fault. Jaemin had cornered him at the end of practice. He was tired and Jaemin was super annoying when he wanted to be. Jaemin had also been nagging at him about it for days and days and _days_ and so, to get the younger boy off his back, Renjun had said he'd lost the bracelet. A bit too harshly, according to Jeno.

Renjun had only scoffed at Jeno then, because things like that usually go over Jaemin's head being the carefree boy that he is, but now, days after, Renjun had realized that Jeno was right. To lose a gift was one thing. But being an ass about it just wasn't right. His tiredness shouldn't be an excuse to be an ungrateful friend.

They were in the middle of break when Jeno, who was sitting beside him in all his sweaty glory, nudged his shoulder. Renjun automatically sent Jeno a look of disgust and proceeded to wipe the others' sweat off his person.

"What?" he irritably asked.

Every Dreamie knew Renjun so well that none of them cared about his tone and attitude anymore. So Jeno just grinned at him as he said, "Nothing's gonna happen if you keep staring at him. Just go and apologize already."

"I haven't been staring!" Because he wasn't. Definitely. It's just, Jaemin was being loud and cheerful and bouncing around chasing after Jisung even though Renjun was _dying_ after dancing for hours straight. Jisung was whining loudly and kept on running away but Renjun was _right there_. An easy target. So why won't Jaemin bother Renjun instead—

"See? You're totally staring."

"I am not! I'm laughing at Jisung!"

"You're _jealous_ of Jisung, you mean."

Renjun shoved Jeno so hard the other boy toppled over. Jeno just laughed.

"Seriously, Injunnie. Just say you're sorry. You know how he is. He'll be back in your face right away like none of it ever happened."

Renjun heaved a great sigh. Slouching in on himself, he whispered, "...honestly? I'm kind of scared, Jeno. He's never completely ignored me before no matter how harsh I get. What if he finally realized what a shitty friend I am and decided he was done with me?"

Jeno snorted, "That's pretty drastic, Injun. Do you actually believe that'll happen? Jaeminnie? Our Jaeminnie?"

"He's as dramatic and sensitive as Haechan is! It could really happen!"

"Dramatic, yes," Jeno agreed, nodding empathically, "But sensitive? Jaemin's one of the most carefree guys on the planet. He'll give you shit about it but other than that? Nothing. He'll do nothing like break ties with you or something. This isn’t a TV drama, Injun."

Renjun, once again, sighed.

"I hate it when I'm wrong."

Jeno smiled, "Yeah, but you're still human, so."

  

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

When Renjun apologized for losing the bracelet, things sort of went back to normal... except Jaemin doesn't seek him out as much anymore. If that wasn't indicative of their broken friendship, then what is??

"You're overthinking it," Jeno helpfully supplied, sitting beside him during break again.

"Am I? You said you noticed it, too!"

Jeno gave him an odd look, "I did. And I said I was happy for you because that's what you wanted, right? To have him off your back all the time?"

"That's what Jisung wanted! I never said that!"

"Really."

Renjun deflated, "Okay, fine. I may have kind of implied it... but I didn't want him to ignore me and pretend like I don't exist!"

Jeno rolled his eyes. Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Jeno whisper yelled, "Pretending you don’t exist? Ignoring you?! We still camp out in his and Jisung's room to talk. We still watch movies together and play games together. He still gives you hugs and attempts to kiss you on the cheek! Granted, a bit less than usual, but that's what you wanted, right?"

Renjun could only pout, "Of course I'm happy about that but... I don't know! It just feels _wrong_ somehow! It's like when Chenle forgets to wear a watch. Or when Mark-hyung's gone for longer than usual so we can't tease him. It's like... like..."

"Like you're missing something?"

"Yeah," he admitted, glumly watching Jaemin pinch Chenle's cheeks, his smile wide and elated and so, so bright, "Like something is missing."

"Sounds like withdrawal to me," Jeno snickered, unhelpful as always. Renjun glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"I'm not addicted! I guess I just got used to it, that's all."

Renjun expected Jeno to laugh at him, but instead of that, Jeno was smiling in understanding.

Leaning back against the mirror, Jeno watched the youngest of the 00line settle beside Jisung. The youngest was playing a game on his phone. Jaemin, sweet, affectionate Jaemin, was leaning so close to the maknae, completely ignoring personal space. If it were any other member, Jisung would have pushed them away; violently if it were one of the Dream members, politely if one of the hyungs. But not Jaemin.

They'd both learned their lesson after all.

"Did you know that Jisung and I were actually in your place a while back?”

Shocked, Renjun could only stare wide-eyed at Jeno.

Jeno laughed, "It’s true! Remember Osaka? Even the fans know about it! So believe me when I say you're overreacting. Jaemin... He's too much sometimes. He knows it too. So when he thinks you're _genuinely_ annoyed by him, he stops. He doesn't shower people with affection to be annoying, after all. So if you're worried about your friendship with him, don't be. You told him you wanted space, so he’s just respecting that. You’ve whined about it before, sure, but you’ve never actually meant it like you did back then, right?"

Renjun couldn’t believe it, “…what the hell? He can tell the difference?”

“I don't know. I asked the same question myself!”

“So what do I do?” Renjun asked.

Jeno looked at him quizzically, “Nothing. You don’t have to do anything. Nothing’s changed. He’s just less affectionate, now that he knows.”

“But if I want to go back to the way it was before?”

“You do?” Jeno asked, surprised.

Renjun glared at the younger, “Are you really gonna make me say it?! Yes, Jeno. I want to go back to the way it was before. I miss… god, I can’t believe I’m saying this but, I do miss the random hugs. Even the nuzzling.”

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder, huh?”

“ _’You only realize the importance of something when it’s gone’_ and all that shit. Yes, Jeno. We have already established this. _Please_ end my agony and just tell me what to do!”

Jeno’s grin was wicked when he said, “Do I have to? I still want to bask in this feeling of superiority.”

When Renjun attempted a choke hold, Jeno laughed, “Okay, okay, geeze! Honestly, it’s simple! In the same way you made him stop, you just need to tell him that you want to go back to the way it was before.”

“…are you serious?”

Jeno shrugged, “That’s what Jisung and I did.”

Renjun groaned, “Ugh. I hate how that makes so much sense! It’s so very ‘Jaemin’. Why must he be so, so—”

“Frustrating? Annoying?”

“—pure. But yes, frustrating and annoying too!”

Jeno chuckled, “I feel you!”

“God, I am so annoyed right now. Do I really need to spell it out for him?”

“He’s the most oblivious guy on the planet. What do you think?” Jeno replied, “I mean, even when we were in school, no matter how many chocolates he received, no matter how many letters are jammed in his desk, he always thinks they’re for me.”

“I would think of that too, honestly. With that kind of face…”

“Not you too!” Jeno groaned, “Don’t you guys always say this? My face is interesting, but I’m not. Sure, I got chocolates and letters but most of the girls actually sought out Jaemin a lot. You know how he is. I have absolutely no idea how he does it, but somehow, whenever you’re with him, he always makes you feel special. Like you’re important. That you matter a lot to him. And he’s actually genuine about it, too. Jaeminnie made a lot of students go crazy because of that. And he doesn’t even know it! So yes, Injunnie,” Jeno repeated, patting Renjun consolingly on his back, “You really need to spell it out to him.”

Renjun hid his face in his hands, “I hate my life and oblivious friends.”

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

They’re in the middle of a break again when Jeno sat next to him and nudged his shoulder.

“What,” Renjun said, annoyed at the sweat.

“You look happier now! I’m glad.”

Renjun rolled his eyes, “How do I look happy? I am tired. Exhausted. Dying. Leave me alone.”

Jeno looked at Renjun. Then he looked at Jaemin who was napping on Renjun’s other shoulder.

Renjun followed his gaze and unconsciously let out a small, fond smile.

Jeno snorted, “Not happy my ass.”

"Go away, Lee Jeno!"

Dodging a water bottle aimed at his head, Jeno laughed as he ran away.

Noticing that Jaemin stirred a little from the noise, Renjun ran his fingers through Jaemin's hair, lulling the younger boy back to sleep.

Renjun was never going to admit it out loud, but Jeno was right.

He was happy, now that everything's back as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/aswellinthesea) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aswellinthesea)


End file.
